1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buffering data on a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of delivering video and/or audio content to spectators attending a live sporting event is known. One conventional approach uses a local transmission station that will deliver video and/or audio content over the air to handheld electronic devices operated by individual spectators. A spectator can select the particular video/audio channel of interest on the handheld electronic device. One drawback of some previously proposed systems is that if the user was not tuned to a particular channel showing an event of interest when the event of interest occurred, the user may not be able to view that event.
Some set top boxes used to access cable or satellite television may be able to buffer the last several minutes of television that the user watches without the user scheduling a program to be recorded. Buffering a live television signal allows the user some interesting viewing options such as “pausing” live television and “rewinding” to watch an interesting scene another time. However, some conventional systems have numerous limitations. For example, in some systems, the content of the buffer is lost if the user changes television channels. Therefore, if the user returns back to the original channel the user is not able to rewind to replay any action they might have missed when the user was watching the other channel.